Karin
Karin is one of the main characters in the series and is the leader of Night Sky. Karin, known as an experienced hacker whose name goes by 11100001, is the protagonist of the series Grimoire of Fantasy, it starts with Karin being a keen 6-year-old who wants to destroy and rule the world devilishly. She meets a demon who later becomes her friend called Dude. Karin is known as a rival but a friend to Dude as they challenge each other in cooking and cleaning battles. A reliable, kind girl with a devilish side. Unable to handle the madness inside of her, she escapes from everyone and makes herself home in hell. She is a talented arch-devil who is the strongest in Hell since she was 6. She doesn't know that if she were to be in heaven, she'd be the strongest of all. Which she denies. In her age, she loves hanging out with friends. She could be the strongest in the world if she tried, but doesn't because she takes things lightly! Her power is elemental and forever lasting, she could do whatever she wants like wish making, protecting, fighting and all the strongest things that could happen. She chose to be a devil from the influence of Dude. She tends to keep her sadness and emotions inside of her like an ancient chamber except for her dere dere attitude! Wears a knee-length black frilly dress under a black coat that reaches to her elbow, wearing white gloves. She holds a parasol and wears a black devil hair clip on her right. Owning a pair of red and black horns. Her necklace is a shape of a scythe made of gold and diamond, once transforms to a real scythe, it becomes a black diamond. Were ankle-length black boots and a scythe symbol on her ankle stating her weapon type. In the human world, she wears a black button-up shirt that goes to her elbows with a button, a red checkered skirt and a red tie with a laughing devil on it. Her hair is usually tied up in a braid, sometimes in twin tails! Her hair goes to her shoulders and when she's in Hell, one corner is tied up. In the winter though, she wears a pullover. When she's in the mood, she wears her headphones that light up with cat ears. She has a ring on her left, with a scythe inside of the transparent ring. The scythe inside is black with red in it. Her boots are replaced with high tops. Her socks go up to her thighs, that are striped with black and red. She wears a black watch with magic. Her eyes are black-brown in the surface. Her hair in the human world is black with a stream of red. In the Heavens, it's green and in Hell, it's white! In the surface, she wears black glasses and in the inner is red. A pattern occurs in the corner of the glasses, with the shape of a sakura blossom in each side. Likes Sweet things, anime and manga, cats, horror movies and stories, cooking, cleaning, ice tea (ESP green and black tea), coffee, books, homework Dislikes Annoying things, noisy people, smokers, hypocrites, perverts Extra She is extremely talented, a 6-sided girl who has forever been locked up from the surface. Years later, 12 years old, aiming to murder those who kept her in custody during her years in Hell. Soon meets others in their long term journey. Known to be wearing an unknown façade. It seems that the one who had the murdering attitude was her official evil partner, Death Myst, usually her scythe partner but takes over her body forcefully. Enemies The annoying dude, seemingly as her rival. A perverted 16-year-old trying to grasp the attention. Taking the form of a 'Little Demon' and is her rival from cooking and cleaning. Akko usually stays away from the competitions, whilst the two battle out on a cooking and cleaning spree. Relationships Akko- unknown friend Apple- The annoying wingy one Alicia- The 'pervy' one Bowie- Siblings Ruby- The childish one making weird noises Cookie Cat- The arguing one KaRin- The brighter side Death Myst- The darker side